Apprendre à se connaitre
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Nom Originale; Apprendre à ne pas croire aux rumeurs. Remake d'une ancienne fic. Snape/Granger paring. OOC. Après la guerre. Déclaration un peu guimauve. Severus Rogue essaie de se rapprocher d'Hermione Granger en lui proposant un marché. Chapitres M à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien le bonjour peuple de Fanfic. net!_**

 ** _Alors, j'avais déjà publier cet fic il y a longtemps mais j'ai décidé de l'améliorer et de changer quelque détails._**

 ** _J'espère la faire un peu plus longue et me remettre à l'écriture tranquillement._**

 ** _Donc je commence avec un truc super random et très OOC._**

 ** _Merci quand même pour celle qui vont s'arrêter pour relire ceci et me donner une petite chance. :p_**

 ** _PS_**

 ** _Personne ne m'a relit ou corriger. Donc désolé pour les fautes._**

* * *

Bien qu'aujourd'hui la plupart des élèves fussent à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione Granger avait décidé de rester au château pour prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs. Elle profita du calme de la bibliothèque et de l'absence de ses amis pour étudier pour les examens de fin d'année qui arrivaient à grand pas. La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème pour réussir, mais elle préféra ne prendre aucun risque et être sûre d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Elle s'installa donc avec ses parchemins à la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans un coin tranquille pour continuer ses devoirs et révisions.

Au même moment, dans la froideur des cachots, un homme préparait quelques potions que Poppy lui avait demandées. Severus Rogue s'était récemment découvert des sentiments peu avouables pour la préfète en chef des rouges et, or. Suite à la guerre, il avait pris le temps de l'observer et son opinion avait changé à son sujet. Il ne voyait plus la détestable miss-je-sais-tout qui l'horripilait tant autrefois. Non, maintenant, il voyait une jeune sorcière belle et pleine de connaissances avec un caractère aussi têtu que le sien, mais avec une curiosité malsaine qui lui avait valu bien des problèmes lors de sa scolarité. Bref, il en était malheureusement tombé amoureux.

Bien sûr, le maître des potions cachait bien son jeu et personne ne connaissait les vrais sentiments qu'il portait à la jeune rouge et, or. Malgré la guerre, Severus Rogue restera toujours Severus Rogue. De plus, il n'était pas stupide et savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Hermione était son élève et une Gryffondor, jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à lui. Severus Rogue était le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard et il avait probablement le pire caractère jamais vu. Il était vieux, grincheux, têtu et de plus, un vil Serpentard. Il était tout le contraire d'elle.

Malgré tout, en un comportement des plus masochistes, il prenait toujours le temps de l'observer du coin de l'œil pendant ses cours avec elle. Il aimait bien la regarder préparer ses potions, elle lisait bien chaque étape du livre et ses potions étaient toujours parfaites. Le professeur de potion gardait le comportement qu'il avait toujours eu depuis le début de sa scolarité, mais intérieurement, il jubilait et il était fier de la voir réussir toutes les potions qu'il lui demandait de faire.

Rogue devait avouer qu'il avait été soulagé de savoir Ronald Weasley avec la jeune Luna Lovegood. Il semblerait que malgré leur baiser passionné dans la chambre des secrets, Hermione n'avait pas jugé bon d'entreprendre une relation avec Ron. Ils avaient jugé qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis qu'amant et en restèrent là. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour tous les autres qui aimeraient bien avoir leur chance avec elle. Mais une moins bonne nouvelle pour Severus. Il ne supportait pas de voir des adolescents bourrés d'hormones tourner autour de la rouge et, or. Lorsqu'il était question de sa précieuse lionne, le directeur de Serpentard avait tendance à être légèrement jaloux et possessif.

Il savait de source sûre que son filleul, Drago, aimerait bien gagner le cœur de la jolie demoiselle. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était rapproché d'elle et entretenait une sorte d'amitié avec elle. C'était plus facile maintenant que les Serpentards n'avaient plus l'étiquette mangemort collé au front. Hermione avait trouvé en Drago un garçon brillant et amusant. Il avait toujours son côté snob de temps à autre, mais il était très différent que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu au début de sa scolarité.

Après avoir terminé ses potions et les avoir déposées à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Severus décida de monter à la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques ouvrages qui pourraient l'aider dans ses recherches. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de rêvasser sur Granger, il avait aussi quelque projet de recherche. L'enseignement n'avait jamais été sa première passion et son savoir était immense pour le gaspiller uniquement avec l'enseignement de potions pour des cornichons qui n'écoutaient que trop rarement dans ses heures de cours.

Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque du collège, il vit justement l'objet de ses tourments assis seule à une table. Pourquoi le destin lui jouait de si mauvais tours ? La tentation était bien trop grande. Elle était seule dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. La chance serait-elle de son côté ? Était-ce un signe du destin ?

La jeune sorcière était penchée sur ses parchemins et ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu arriver. Le maître des potions s'approcha donc doucement de son élève et sourit en regardant par-dessus son épaule. En élève parfaite qu'elle était, sa lionne était encore à prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'étudier autant ? Elle était brillante et tout le monde le savait. Sauf elle, apparemment.

Elle avait l'impression d'être depuis seulement depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, elle ne voyait pas le temps passé. C'était un endroit où elle se sentait tellement bien. La jeune fille sentit un souffle chaud venir lui caresser le cou. Elle était trop concentrée et n'avait pas entendu les pas de l'intrus. Severus étant un ex espion, il était maître dans l'art de se faire discret et surtout silencieux. Même si elle n'avait pas eu le nez dans un livre, elle n'aurait pas pu l'entendre arriver.

Prise par surprise et surtout légèrement apeurée, elle se retourna pour voir son professeur de potions se tenir derrière elle. Il était si près que si elle bougeait un peu, elle aurait pu appuyer sa tête comme lui.

« Professeur Rogue ! Vous m'avez fait peur, je me croyais seule dans la bibliothèque.

-Toutes mes excuses miss Granger, je ne voulais en aucun cas, vous effrayez. »

Il bougea et se plaça juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle le regarda attentivement en fronçant les sourcils. Severus Rogue venait-il vraiment de lui faire des excuses ? À elle, la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor? Voyant son expression changer, il leva un sourcil.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ?

-Non, pas du tout. J'étais juste en train de…

-Prendre de l'avance dans vos devoirs. J'avais compris dès que je vous ai vu seul dans la bibliothèque un samedi après-midi.»

Elle fit une mine gênée. C'était la réputation qu'elle avait toujours eue à Poudlard.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa réaction presque adorable. Même si elle ressemblait plus à une femme maintenant, elle gardait un côté disons enfantin. Il ignorait si c'était dû au fait qu'il l'avait pratiquement vu grandir. Il ne la voyait plus comme une enfant, évidemment, mais la mine qu'elle abordait à l'instant ressemblait tellement à celle d'une enfant qu'on aurait pris la main dans le sac.

« Il, ni, a aucun mal à étudier, mais vous devriez vous amuser plus. Où sont vos insupportables amis ?

-Ron doit être avec Luna dans un coin sombre et je refuse de penser à ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

-Et Potter?

-Harry avait un entraînement de Quidditch avec Ginny.»

Severus prit le siège en face d'elle et inspecta vaguement les parchemins qu'elle avait commencé à écrire. Il admira son écriture raffinée pendant un moment. De son côté, Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle avait toujours au beaucoup de respect pour son professeur, en tant que professeur, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il avait tellement fait de sacrifice durant cette guerre, elle savait que s'ils avaient gagné, c'était surtout grâce à lui et à son courage.

Ce respect, c'était transformer en désir de mieux le connaitre mais elle savait que jamais il n'accepterait de s'ouvrir à elle. De lui parler d'égale à égale. Avec la fin de la guerre, elle pensait que son comportement changerait, mais il n'en était rien. Il était toujours aussi strique et dure envers tous ses élèves. Et maintenant, c'était avec tout le monde et pas seulement avec les Griffondors.

En fait, depuis le début de l'année, c'était le moment où elle était avec lui le plus longtemps sans qu'il ne retire des points à sa maison ou qu'il ne cherche à l'insulter.

Il replaça les parchemins sur la table et soupira. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'arracher à ses livres pour ne l'avoir que pour lui. Mais il doutait que cela soit bien vu par ses collègues ou qu'elle soit d'accord.

«Professeur?

-Mhm?»

Sa petite voix le tira hors de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Dans la bibliothèque ?

-Non. Ici, assis à la même table que moi. Loin de moi l'idée d'être impolie, mais…

-Vous avez peur que cela ne cache que de mauvaises intentions.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas votre comportement.

-Avez-vous peur de d'être seule avec moi ?»

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment. Pourquoi une telle question ?

« Bien sûr que non.

-J'aurai une proposition à vous faire.

-Pardon ?»

Il avait besoin d'une bonne excuse pour passer du temps seul avec elle. Loin des regards curieux. Jamais il ne la toucherait sans son autorisation, il avait beau vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, il n'était pas du genre à forcer une femme à lui. Mais il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul.

La jeune fille déposa finalement sa plume et l'écouta attentivement.

« Dînez avec moi.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Allez-vous bien professeur ?»

Severus chercha ses mots pendant un instant. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il savait que son comportement pouvait être inquiétant. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches et ce même pendant la guerre, mais maintenant, il était libre de faire comme il lui plaisait. Elle était encore son élève pour le reste de l'année scolaire, mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle partagerait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Elle était jeune, belle avec toute la vie devant elle. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un homme comme lui ?

« Je vais très bien.

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous demander de…

-J'aimerais tout vous expliquer autour d'un dîner.

-Mais…

-Ce soir, dans mes appartements.»

Le courage s'empara de le lui. Il savait de source sûre que son cœur n'était pas pris. Du moins pas encore. Mais il comptait bien tenter sa chance pour le gagner.

Hermione resta sans voix. Personne de son entourage ne savait pour l'affection secrète qu'elle avait pour son professeur de potions. Elle savait ce que penseraient ses amis s'ils savaient. Severus Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle. Il était son professeur et beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. Mais elle voulait tenter la chance de le connaitre. C'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années, mais elle ne connaissait rien de lui. C'était bien là sa chance.

«Professeur, est-ce une ruse ou une mauvaise blague?

-Pas du tout. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très sérieux mais je sais que les murs ont des oreilles dans ce château et je ne voudrais pas des oreilles indiscrètes nous écoute.»

Il inspecta la bibliothèque d'un rapide coup d'œil. L'endroit était toujours désert mais il ne voulait prendre aucune chance.

Hermione rougit brièvement. Son esprit alla dans toute sorte de direction. Severus remarqua se léger constate sur son visage et sourit d'un air satisfait.

«Professeur, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

-C'est bien la votre problème Granger. Vous pensez trop. Je vais passer vous prendre à vos appartements préfète en chef.»

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ou de refuser. Il se leva et sorti de la bibliothèque dans un tourbillon de tissu noir.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire. Severus Rogue venait de l'inviter à diner?

La jeune Gryffondor donna le mot de passe au portrait devant sa salle commune et entra pour voir ses amis tous assis devant la cheminée. Harry avait Ginny dans ses bras comme à l'habitude et Ron était assis près d'eux. Les élèves venaient tout juste de rentrer de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle s'assit en face d'eux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La soirée s'annonçait des plus intéressantes. _Elle avait rendez-vous avec Severus Rogue._

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Mione? »

La voix de son ami Ronald sortit Hermione de ses pensées et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de la plus jeune des Weasley qui sourit à son tour en tournant son regard sur la dite rouge et, or.

« Pour rien Ron. Je repensais à un truc, c'est tout.

-Et à quoi tu pensais comme ça Hermione ? »

La rousse s'intéressa aux pensées de sa meilleure amie qui rougit encore un peu en secouant la tête.

« À rien d'important, juste à un truc qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, et même si tu me harcèles, je ne dirai rien. »

Ginny prit un air déçu, mais elle n'insista pas.

« Tu n'es pas juste, je ne te cache rien moi.

-Je te raconterais plus tard, promis. Il faut que je file pour le moment.

-Tu ne viens pas manger ? »

Hermione chercha une bonne excuse à donner à ses amis pour ne pas se présenter au repas du soir. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec leur tant détesté professeur de potions.

« Hum, non. Je n'ai pas très faim et je n'ai pas fini de faire mes devoirs.

-Tu travailles beaucoup trop Mione! Tu ne devrais pas en faire autant, la plupart des devoirs que les profs nous ont donnés ne sont pas à remettre avant plusieurs jours.

-Je sais Ron, mais si je les fais tous maintenant, j'aurai plus de temps pour réviser.

-Tu prends trop d'avance, l'année vient tout juste de commencer

-Comparativement à toi Ronald, je tiens à avoir les meilleures notes possibles aux examens ! »

Le roux soupira et abandonna la partie. Il était impossible d'éloigner Hermione Granger d'un livre, il perdait son temps à essayer.

« Fait comme tu veux Mione.

-Je n'attendais pas ton autorisation de toute façon.»

Elle se leva avant qu'un d'eux ne puisse dire quoi que se soit et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Rapidement, Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements de préfète en chef. La lionne se demanda encore si elle devait craindre l'étrange comportement de son professeur de potions. Rogue avait toujours eu pour habitude d'ignorer Hermione en classe et de la rabaisser le plus souvent possible. Et même depuis la fin de la guerre son comportement n'avait pas changé d'une miette. Mais alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque, elle avait l'impression d'être avec un autre homme. Il avait semblé un peu distrait. Comme s'il avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

Il avait dit avoir des choses à lui dire. Des choses importantes. Même si elle donnerait tout pour le connaitre en tant qu'homme et non simplement comme son professeur, elle se sentit confuse.

C'était un revirement de situation très inattendu…

* * *

 _ **Je poste le suivant ou pas?**_

 _ **Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou!**_

 _ **Désolé chapitre encore un peu court. J'espère être capable de faire plus long pour le prochain.**_

 _ **Bref, merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le maître des cachots tourna en rond dans cet appartement. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide? Inviter Hermione Granger à diner était sûrement l'idée la plus insensée qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Il allait droit dans le mur et tout droit vers les ennuis. Il avait invité une élève à diner avec lui, seul dans cet appartement. Mais, il avait été encore plus surpris qu'elle accepte. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, de toute façon. Ce le moment, l'idée lui avait paru judicieuse et très logique. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul, il voulait que tous les hommes qui lui tournaient autour comprennent qu'elle ne serait qu'à lui uniquement. Du moins, tant qu'elle serait au château. Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas chose faite mais, Severus Rogue savait très bien comment avoir ce qu'il voulait et il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance. Si elle n'était pas du tout intéresser, il laisserait tombé mais pas avant d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Il était grand temps d'aller chercher sa lionne. Il avait prévu de simplement l'amener ici pour un diner que les elfes de maison auront emporté pendant qu'il sera partit la chercher. Il devait lui parler et trouver une bonne raison pour qu'il passe du temps ensemble. Rogue avait un pressentiment que la simple idée de passer du temps en sa personne ne serait simplement pas suffisante pour qu'elle accepte d'être seule avec lui.

Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas le croire. D'une minute à l'autre, son professeur de potions viendrait la chercher pour diner avec elle. Seul à seul. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde effrayer à cette idée. Elle avait toute confiance en lui et elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui voulait du mal. C'était une très grande surprise puisque en temps normal Severus Rogue aurait tout fait pour ridiculiser une Griffondore. Surtout la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, mais son attitude avait été très différente dans la bibliothèque et si il pouvait être aimable et gentils quand ils étaient seuls, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de le connaitre mieux loin de regard curieux.

Elle était dans ses appartements, le nez dans un livre, quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Hermione se retourna et vit Severus qui venait d'entrer.

«Comment êtes vous entrer?

-Par la porte, de toute évidence.»

Elle referma son livre avec un air exaspéré.

«Ça, je l'avais compris. Mais il y a un mot de passe pour entrer.

-Le portrait m'a laissé passer puisque je suis un membre de personnel.

-Comme c'est pratique…»

Elle aurait dû se douter que les professeurs avaient accès aux appartements des préfets. En cas de danger, ils devaient pouvoir agir vite.

Hermione déposa son livre sur la table derrière et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Une minute…Et si quelqu'un vous avait vu?»

Il haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire en coin.

«Vous me croyez si mauvais pour me déplacer sans être vu? Miss Granger, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à jouer un double jeu pour déjouer le sorcier le plus maléfique de toute l'histoire. Je pense pouvoir me déplacer dans ce château que je connais mieux que ma propre main sans être vu.»

Son monologue eu pour effet de couper toute objection de la part de la jeune fille. Il avait raison bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter que quelqu'un puisse l'avoir vu entrer dans ses appartements. Comment arriverait-il à l'expliquer? Elle n'avait pas honte d'être vu avec lui mais elle ne voulait surtout pas lui attirer des ennuis. Elle savait qu'il risquait gros en l'invitant à diner dans ses cachots.

Elle ne comprenait pas son intérêt soudain pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait subitement changé?

«Alors, vous êtes prête? Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

-Oui oui. Enfin, je crois.»

Rogue ne semblait pas satisfait de sa réponse. Il se planta devant elle alors qu'elle se leva de son canapé où elle semblait si bien installer.

«Rien ne vous oblige. Si vous ne voulez pas diner avec moi, je ne vous force pas du tout. La décision vous revient Miss Granger.»

Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança. Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une certaine timidité sur le visage. Jamais elle n'avait osé parler aussi franchement à son professeur de potions, mais il avait le droit de comprendre son comportement.

«Je ne demande pas mieux que de mieux vous connaître monsieur, mais c'est une démarche plutôt surprenante de votre part. Vous avez toujours aimé être méchant et injuste envers la plupart de vos élèves et en particulier envers moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre attitude a soudainement changé…Je préfère me méfier.

-Je comprends. »

Severus admira le courage qu'elle venait juste de rassembler pour le confronter ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de lui, mais personne n'osait parler franchement et ouvertement avec le sinistre professeur de potions.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement. Elle sembla toujours nerveuse mais c'est comme si un poids venait d'être lever de ses épaules. Il admirait son honnêteté. Elle aurait simplement ou choisir de lui mentir. Le sorcier décida de se laisser tomber dans le canapé au milieu de la pièce. Il était chez elle techniquement et il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je comprends vos inquiétudes et vos raisons de me craindre, mais tient absolument à changer la situation.

-Et, comment?»

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

«J'ai un marché à vous proposez.

-Je vous écoute professeur.»

Il se pencha un peu vers elle alors qu'il se plaça en position assise. La vérité était qu'il improvisait à mesure que la conversation avançait. Il n'était pas doué pour les relations humaines, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie seul et maintenant il pouvait très bien en voir les effets. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à faire les efforts nécessaires. Severus savait que sa curiosité était le point faible de la sorcière et qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister.

«Premièrement, lorsque nous sommes loin de tout regards ou oreilles indiscrètes, ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler par mon titre.

-Mais…

-Je vous en pris Miss Granger. Faites-moi plaisir.»

La jeune fille soupira lourdement. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas sur ce terrain là.

«Très bien, ensuite?

-Les Mercredi et Vendredi soirs, je m'engage à venir vous voir dans vos appartements. Je vous donnerais le privilège de me poser une question et je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez dans tout ça?

-En échange, vous répondrez aussi à une des miennes, bien évidemment. Alors vous êtes partante?»

Hermione fut drôlement tenter d'accepter son étrange marché. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien le pousser à se dévoiler à elle de la sorte. Pourquoi lui accorder le droit de lui demander tout et rien? En même temps, elle devrait aussi répondre à ses questions. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de secrets à cacher, alors que le mystérieux Severus Rogue…Il ne s'était jamais ouvert à personne depuis des années et même Albus ne connaissait sûrement pas tout ses secrets. C'était là la chance d'une vie.

«Pendant combien de temps feront nous ce petit jeu?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien jusqu'où va votre curiosité.»

Il savait que cela pouvait être un jeu dangereux. Hermione était bien connue auprès des professeurs pour avoir une curiosité sans fin mais s'il pouvait faire face à Voldemort pendant toute ses années, il pourrait venir à bout d'une adolescente trop curieuse. Il était prêt à lui prouver sa bonne volonté de toutes les façons possibles. Même s'il devrait son âme à nue pour elle, et ce même Lily n'avait pas eu ce privilège.

«Très bien. J'accepte professeur.

-Non, Severus.

-Pardon?

-Je vous ai demandé de m'appeler par mon nom lorsque nous sommes seuls, Hermione.»

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom et elle due admettre qu'elle appréciait de l'entendre le son de son prénom rouler sur sa langue. Elle avait souvent entendu les autres élèves de son âge parler de la voix envoutante du sombre professeur mais jamais elle n'y avait fait attention. Il faut dire que pendant longtemps elle et ses amis l'avait considérer comme l'ennemis dans l'histoire. Mais maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y penser, elle comprenait maintenant se que les autres filles avaient voulu dire lorsqu'elle parlait du professeur Rogue. Il avait un côté mystérieux qui rendait toutes les filles envieuses mais il n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention à aucun femme. Tout le monde maintenant savait pour les sentiments qu'il avait porté pour Lily Evans mais elle était morte depuis longtemps et la guerre était également finie, il méritait de refaire sa vie et de la vivre comme bon lui semble. Mais personne n'avait réussit à lui faire tourner la tête ou à voler son cœur. Ce n'était pas comme si Severus Rogue avait pour habitude de laisser beaucoup de personne entrer dans sa vie ou même d'accorder sa confiance facilement.

La jeune lionne ne lui avait pas donné la permission de la tutoyer mais elle ne regrettait qu'il l'ait fait. Il était vrai que lors de la guerre et des nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre, elle l'avait croisé et qu'ils avaient été amenés à travailler ensemble mais jamais leur relation n'avait été plus intime que celle d'une élève envers son professeur. Severus n'avait jamais espérer à cette guerre contre les forces du mal donc il avait jugé préférable de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour personne. Du moins, personne de vivant. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un pleure ou ne regrette le misérable mangemort qu'il avait été. Il ne voulait être un fardeau pour personne, mais il avait survécu et sa vision des choses avaient changé.

«Oh, je vous demande pardon…Severus.

-Vous vous ferez à l'idée.»

Il sourit et Hermione regretta un instant qu'il n'ait jamais eu ce sourire aussi franc durant les dernières années. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune lorsqu'il n'avait pas cet air sérieux qu'il avait sans cesse durant les cours de potions.

Severus se leva d'un coup se qui eu pour effet de surprendre la jeune sorcière.

«Il se fait tard et vous avez potion à la première heure demain. Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez exploser votre chaudron demain.

-Ce serait mal me connaître.

-Peu importe, je vous laisse dormir. Bonne nuit Hermione.»

Elle le regarda sortir de ses appartements dans un tourbillon de tissu noir. Elle avait déjà hâte de commencer leur jeu.

Le chemin jusqu'à ces cachots se fit sans encombres. Il était fier de son idée malgré le fait qu'il ait improvisé tout du début à la fin. Enfin pas tout. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle était très vrais et il était très sûr de lui, sinon il ne se serait jamais lancé dans toute cette histoire. Mais Il était toujours surpris de voir avec quelle facilité elle acceptait n'importe quel de ses conditions. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à insister pour qu'elle accepte de laisser tomber son titre lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et il avait adoré l'entendre dire son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. C'était presque magique. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore et encore. Severus voulait entendre Hermione Granger prononcer son prénom de toutes les manières possibles. Cela frisait l'obsession, mais il avait un tel désire d'être auprès d'elle et si jamais elle ne voulait pas de lui il en aurait le cœur briser mais au moins il aurait essayé.

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et il contempla le plafond pendant un instant. C'était une situation risqué mais pour elle il était près à prendre le risque de détruire sa carrière de professeur. Il n'avait pas survécu à la guerre pour finir ses jours seuls à regarder la femme qu'il voulait être heureuse avec un autre homme. Il ne revivrait pas la même chose deux fois.

Severus finit par s'endormir en pensant à sa belle lionne qui dormait telle une princesse dans sa haute tour.

* * *

 ** _Alors? Je continue?_**

 ** _Review please!_**

 ** _-M_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai un peu de difficulté à écrire en français. Je croyais que ça s'arrangerait mais pas vraiment.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les jours d'après n'auraient pas pu passer plus lentement. Severus était passé la voir dimanche soir et il avait accepté de la voir les mercredis et vendredis après les cours. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait bien fait d'accepter ses conditions. Quels secrets Severus Rogue voulait-il connaître? Et aurait-elle vraiment le courage de lui parler franchement? Même si la guerre était finie, il s'agissait quand même de Rogue. Il était mystérieux mais tellement intrigant. Elle aimerait tout connaître dans les moindres détails et il avait accepté de lui dire la vérité à son plus grand bonheur.

Hermione redoutait un peu son intérêt soudain pour elle. Les garçons, ou dans son cas les hommes, ne lui accordait d'importance. Elle n'attirait pas les regards. Oui, elle était la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération mais elle ne se voyait pas d'autre atout qui pourrait expliquer l'intérêt de son professeur de potions pour elle.

Mercredi matin arriva enfin. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Severus durant ses derniers jours et elle redoutait presque qu'il avait oublié ou changer d'avis. Il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard durant les cours et dans les couloirs, il l'évitait. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait.

Elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ginny l'y attendait déjà.

« Bon matin toi.

-Bonjour Ginny. Où sont Ron et Harry?

-Probablement encore coucher. Tu les connais, ils ne se lève jamais tôt.»

Hermione se servit un verre de jus de citrouille quand ses deux meilleurs amis vinrent les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement content d'être réveiller aussi tôt.

«Vous en faites un tête d'enterrement. »

Ron grogna quelques choses mais aucune des deux filles ne sembla comprendre. Il s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner sans rien dire de plus.

« C'est parce que notre premier cours est double potions avec les Serpentard.» Harry soupira avec une mine légèrement abattue. Même si la guerre était finie, sa relation avec Rogue ne s'était pas vraiment arranger. Les élèves des autres maisons n'arrivait pas à effacer la manière qu'il les avait traité durant les années précédentes. Il faut dire que Severus avait toujours été le professeur le plus détester de toute l'école une réputation comme la sienne n'allait pas disparaître aussi facilement.

«Rogue n'est plus le même et vous le savez. Et vous savez aussi que s'il a été aussi injuste avec nous c'est uniquement parce qu'il avait un rôle à jouer.

-Tu en es sûre Hermione? Parce que je ne vois pas de changement avec le Rogue de maintenant et celui d'avant.»

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais décida de se taire. Ils avaient raison sur un point. Leur professeur n'avait pas beaucoup changé sa méthode d'enseignement. Elle aurait voulu leur dire toute sa bonne volonté et comment il avait accepté de s'ouvrir à elle mais elle se ravisa. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Harry et Ron ne la croiraient jamais et Severus risquait de lui en vouloir.

«Vous êtes un peu dur avec lui.»

Les trois Gryffondor lui lancèrent un regard outré. C'était comme si elle avait parlé une langue étrangère. Ron lâcha son déjeuner pour participer à la conversation, il faut dire qu'il détestait Rogue depuis toujours.

«Tu es sûr d'aller bien Mione?

-Très bien. Pourquoi?

-Rogue a été le pire professeur de tout Poudlard pendant aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir. Il déteste toutes les autres maisons qui ne sont pas la sienne et il se donne le droit d'insulter tout le monde sans le moindre problème. Et toi tu trouves qu'on est trop dure avec lui? C'est quoi ton problème?»

Hermione avait toujours vu le bien dans tout le monde et elle avait toujours défendu les professeurs de Poudlard, mais Ron ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse apprécier la chauve souris des cachots.

«C'est grâce à lui si nous avons gagné cette guerre contre Voldemort, au cas où tu aurais oublié Ronald.

-Non, c'est grâce à Harry.

-Si l'Ordre n'avait pas eu les informations que le professeur Rogue leur avait données jamais nous n'aurions pu gagner.

-Et si Harry n'avait pas été là qui aurait tué Voldemort?»

Ce dernier suivait la conversation avec un certain malaise. Tout deux avaient raison mais il n'osait pas intervenir pour leur rappeler.

Hermione laissa vite tomber. Ce disputer avec Ron était chose quotidienne mais depuis qu'il avait rompu leur relation n'était plus la même. C'était comme si un mur c'était bâti entre eux. Leur amitié en avait pris un coup.

«On se voit en cours.»

Elle quitta la table des Gryffondor sous les regards presque désolé de Ginny et celui d'Harry. Il avait beau apprécier Ron comme un frère, parfois il comprenait pourquoi Hermione et lui n'était pas resté ensemble. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

Hermione sorti de la grande salle sous le regard sournois de Severus qui n'avait rien manqué de sa dispute avec le roux. Il n'avait pas entendu leur sujet de dispute mais il adorait quand elle se disputait avec lui. En son opinion, elle lui était tellement supérieure. Ron Weasley ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il avait l'esprit plus tranquille depuis qu'il était avec la jeune Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre se qu'ils avaient en commun, tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était qu'Hermione reste loin de lui. Severus était vert de jalousie quand il voyait Weasley ou Malfoy tourner autour d'elle. Pour l'instant il avait que Ronald resterait loin d'elle mais il devait aussi garder un œil sur son filleul. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Le maître des cachots ne l'avait pas oublié, mais il s'était fait discret ses derniers jours. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'une rumeur éclate à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avant même d'avoir commencer à la fréquenter. Ce serait tout gâcher avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir son petit déjeuner et quitta la table des professeurs.

Elle arriva en avance dans les cachots et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Neville voulu s'assoir avec elle mais il fut devancer par Draco.

«Désoler Londubat, mais cette place est prise.

-Mais…»

Neville laissa tomber quand Draco lui lança un regard menaçant. Hermione soupira en regardant son nouveau compagnon sortir sa plume et ses livres.

Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis. Draco avait tenté de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour la manière donc il avait agit durant leur début de scolarité. Il avait été aussi détestable que son directeur de maison mais Malfoy n'avait pas l'excuse d'avoir été espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle avait accepté ses excuses mais sans plus. Il resterait toujours un Serpentard et ses défauts referaient toujours surface, même s'il essayait de changer.

Hermione le fixait sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger?

-Neville a besoin de mon aide, pas toi. Pourquoi tu veux t'asseoir avec moi?»

Malgré les années, son ami Gryffondor ne s'était pas vraiment améliorer en potions. Le sinistre professeur lui fessait toujours atrocement peur. Il avait beau être courageux, Severus Rogue serait toujours son pire cauchemar.

Draco se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

«Je te l'ai dit. Je veux qu'on soit amis. Autant commencer en cours, non?»

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira. Tous les Serpentard semblaient avoir un soudain intérêt pour elle. Alors que jamais avant aucun d'eux ne semblait l'apprécier. Elle laissa tomber le sujet pour le moment. Elle venait juste de se disputer avec Ron donc elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une disputer avec Draco.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent juste avant que Rogue n'entre en classe. Ils auraient certainement mérité une retenue s'il les avait surpris à être en retard. Le maître des cachots ne supportait pas que ses élèves arrivent en retard à ses cours, surtout pas des Gryffondor.

Son regard se posa sur son filleul assis sagement aux côtés de sa belle lionne. Il affichait un sourire satisfait et Rogue dû se retenir d'entre dans une colère noire. Il n'allait pas supporter de le voir avec cette expression pendant les prochaines deux heures de son cours. Hermione ne semblait pas lui prêter attention mais son côté possessif l'emporta.

«Malfoy changez de place.

-Mais professeur, je croyais que vous seriez contente que je montre l'exemple. Tous les professeurs aimeraient que la rivalité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard cesse, alors je vais faire équipe avec Granger aujourd'hui. »

Draco sourit innocemment.

«Pour la sécurité de tout le monde dans cette classe, vous allez laisser Londubat s'assoir avec Miss Granger. Vous êtes apte à faire une potion sans faire exploser votre chaudron et pas lui.»

Severus n'était pas très fière de sa remarque. Il savait qu'Hermione n'approuverait pas qu'il insulte Neville sans raison mais il avait eu besoin d'une bonne excuse pour obliger Malfoy à changer de place. Ce n'était pas la meilleure marche à suivre s'il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance mais il n'avait eu d'autre choix. Il s'occuperait de se détail plus tard. Il n'avait aucune crainte envers Londubat. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour Hermione car il avait remarqué les regards qu'il lançait à Luna et Ron quand il les croisait dans les couloirs. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments et maintenant il devait la voir au bras d'un autre. Il avait presque pitié pour lui.

Les deux garçons échangèrent de place rapidement et Severus écrivit le nom de la potion du jour sur son tableau noir.

«Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre son. Maintenant, au travail.»

Les élèves commencèrent leur potion. Neville coupa nerveusement les ingrédients et Hermione lui chuchota les instructions pendant que Rogue avait le dos tourné. Il fit mine de ne rien remarquer pour la sécurité de tous, mais Draco ne lâcha pas la jeune fille du regard. Au plus grand déplaisir de Severus. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir, mais il s'installa à son bureau et corrigea des devoirs de deuxième années. Il garda un œil sur sa classe mais personne n'osait un mot comme il l'avait expressément demandé.

Hermione fuyait son regard. Elle était déçue qu'il en ait profité pour ridiculiser Neville. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas doué. Ils étaient censés se voir après les cours mais s'il était de mauvaise humeur il serait peut-être plus sage de rester hors de son chemin. Elle avait presque fini sa potion quand elle leva les yeux vers Rogue. Il avait les yeux rivé sur ses élèves, plus particulièrement sur les élèves de sa maison. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite qu'elle avait prévu. Sa potion était parfaite, comme à son habitude ce qui ne surpris personne évidement. Hermione ramassa ses livres rapidement quand Severus l'interpella.

«Miss Granger, j'aurais un mot à vous dire en privé.»

Elle se retourna Harry et Ron qui l'attendait comme à leur habitude. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser seule avec Rogue. Elle dû insister.

«Je vous rejoins plus tard dans la salle commune.

-Mais, tu es sûre?» Ron insista pour rester avec elle. Malgré leur différent deux heures plutôt, il adorait Hermione et il était toujours près à la protéger de leur professeur.

«Ça va aller. C'est sûrement pour me parler de mon dernier devoir.

-Très bien à plus tard.»

Harry et Ron quittèrent les cachots rapidement. Il avait un peu de temps libre avant leur prochain cours et ils voulaient s'entraîner pour leur prochain match.

La jeune fille s'approcha nerveusement du bureau de Severus. Il semblait toujours légèrement en colère et elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Son comportement avait changé quand il avait vu Draco assit avec elle. Pourquoi serait-il en colère pour une raison aussi stupide? Il n'était pas jaloux quand même? Ce serait ridicule.

«Professeur?

-Severus, je vous ai dit de m'appeler Severus quand nous sommes seuls. Je tenais simplement à vous dire que je serais là à sept heures trente.

-Pardon?» Il avait un doute. Avait-elle changé d'idée? Et si Draco avait réussit à lui voler sa sorcière? Il lui rendrait la vie difficile pour le restant de l'année scolaire et même au-delà si nécessaire.

«Notre…Arrangement tient toujours?

-Oh oui, bien sûr.» Hermione rougit légèrement, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu de l'ancien espion.

Il sourit brièvement.

«Vous pensiez que j'avais oublié.

-Non. En fait, peut-être un peu oui.

\- Je m'en serais douté. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais confirmer l'heure de mon arrivée. Sept heures trente vous convient?

-Mhm, oui c'est parfait. » Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Très bien. À ce soir dans ce cas. Bonne journée Hermione.»

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sorti de la salle de classe le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas son étrange comportement de ses derniers temps mais ce soir elle en aurait le cœur net. Elle avait bien réfléchit et peut-être que l'explication était simple. Il ne s'agissait peut-être tout simplement pas du professeur Rogue. Il y avait encore des mangemort en liberté, c'était peut-être l'un d'entre eux son polynectare.

C'était une explication plausible à l'intérêt soudain de Severus pour elle. Il était presque gentil quand il était avec elle et jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et elle ne pouvait demander à personne qui le connaissait si c'était un comportement qui lui ressemblait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a le tester ce soir.

Elle avait le droit à une question et elle en ferait bonne usage.

* * *

 **Merci à mes lectrices. (lecteurs?)**

 **Vous êtes pas nombreuse mais merci.**

 **Reviews please?**

 **Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **-M**


End file.
